Where I Want to Be
by Mamacita
Summary: Just a Mimoe fluff with a tiny bit of lime...just hints really. It's reeally Kawaii ^_^


Where I Want To Be  
rated pg-13  
Summary: Just a sweet little song fic I thought you'd all like. Mimoe ahead!  
(set to Secret Garden,by Bruce Springsteen but changed a little ^_^ ! another song fic,  
the other will be darker and angsty!  
  
Joe Kido sat at his desk, gazing pensivly at the black board. Math *ugh*, he HATED math...  
it was all so elementary. He was 19 now, he was better then this...this *enriched* class   
The teacher droned on and he let his thoughts trail off, only listening with half an ear.   
He remembered the 'good ol' days' with the other digidestined There hadn't been much math   
there...He heaved a sigh, maybe a little to loudly, because his teacher raised a brow at   
the distracted boy. "Joseph? If your so bored in here, maybe you can answer this question?"   
The blue haired boy turned slowly to the board, flicking his glance momentarily at the   
problem. "72658.5" he sighed before turning back to the window.His teacher's eyes grew wide,   
and she double checked the answer on a calculator. A calculator the boy hadn't even   
glanced at. Correct...She didn't bother Joe for the rest of class.   
  
She let you in her house,  
if you come knockin' late at night  
She let you in her mouth,  
If the words you say are right  
if you pay the price,  
she'll let you deep inside,  
but theres a secret garden she hides  
  
The bell rang. Thanking god, Joe rose from his seat. As he reached for his bag, he was  
immediatly accosted by three giggling girls. Cheerleaders *again* there was only one  
cheerleader for him...He smiled to himself, but the girls took that as a personal invite   
to molest his person. Raising his eyes skyward, he removed the hands feeling his chest,   
the finger twirling his navy hair, and oddly, the hand trying to remove his Ralph Lauren   
frames "Hi Joe..." One blonde purred-Natasha, was her name?-seductivly.A petite redhead-  
Julie or something- smiled up at him from her army green eyes "Hello, Joey..." He sighed   
and detached himself from their grips. Emily-anne or sue or tia, another blonde, the one   
who had made a grab for his glasses leached onto his arm "Joey...do you have a date for   
prom tomorrow?" Joe looked down at the 3. "Listen, Natasha" the girl purred again "Natalie"   
Joe brushed some azure hair from his face. "Whatever, what happened to jocks? You guys   
are cheerleaders. Isn't there some onspoken agreeement??" The red head smirked. "Joey,   
jocks are boring, and you are SO hot it's criminal..." Joe pinched the bridge of his nose  
"something you girls NEVER fail to tell me, EVERY single day!" He stepped away from their   
arms again. "I DO have a date, and she's not Nadine."   
"Natalie"  
"Whatever, or Julie or Emily-something, so give up!"  
He practically ran from the girls. He didn't need them! They were..were..BIMBOS!! He slowed  
when he reached the pavement. On his way to the other high school close by. Where were   
those girls when he was gangly and scared? When he would have loved one word from a popular  
girls perfectly painted mouth? Where were the Julie's and Nalina's when he was a geek...or  
when he was being teased, or beaten by their 'boring jocks'?? There was only one girl who  
had been there for him when he had been so low on himself.  
  
She'll let you in her car,  
to go drivin round  
she'll let you into the parts of herself,  
that'll bring you down  
  
  
Joe approached the neighbouring school, gaining appreciative glances from passing females   
and sighs from the ones who recognized him. Picking up the pace, he waited for his girl by  
'their fountain' He slung his briefcase higher onto his shoulder, and checked his watch. 5   
minutes early. Joe thought back to the cheerleaders...they were wasting their time. He was  
a commited man. At 19, he had it all, money, looks, good friends, the most gorgeous angel  
on the planet, and a scholarship to med school. Life was good. "Guess who...!" came a   
sweet voice as a pair of slender white hands gently covered his eyes. Joe grinned, and  
played along "Sora? I told you not to come here, my girlfriend might see us!!" as the hands  
slid off, he turned to face the huffing female. Arms crossed, feet planted, pert little   
nose turned up, she was an imposing figure. Yep, all 5 feet, 3 inch's of curvy, long legged,  
innocence that she was. Joe chuckled and drew the girl willingly into his arms. She melted,  
like he knew she would. "Hello Meems, my sweet beautiful little women.." Mimi Takawachi  
snuggled for a moment, before glaring up at her extremly handsome boyfriend. "Joseph Kido,  
if you insist on hiding other women from me, I might let it out about the cowboy I under my  
bed!" Joe grinned again, slipping her small hand into his larger one, and guiding her   
towards the walk way. "Y'all just did, darlin'" Mimi smiled and stopped the boy. "Well,  
you'll just have to show me who's better, you or my cowboy..." Joe let out a laugh and put  
an arm around the girl. "Darlin, I already gone and done it. I AM your cowboy!, but if'n  
y'all want me to prove it again. Ma'am, It'd be my pleasure to oblige ya!" Mimi snorted   
slightly, and hugged the hand over her shoulder "Ya, I'll bet..." Joe threw back his head   
and laughed.  
  
  
She'll let you in her heart,  
if you got a hammer and a vice  
but into the secret garden,  
don't think twice  
  
Joe couldn't stand this...He was so damn fidgety...He adjusted the white flower again,   
and again. Then the dark blue bow tie...then the black lapels on his jacket...then the dark   
blue cummerbund. He was probably sweaty...hell he knew he was!! If only she would hurry  
up!! Prom night...A very important night...graduations were the next week, Highschool would  
end, med school would begin...Joe inhaled slowly, exhaled slowly...His dark blue hair was  
tied in a short ponytail, two indigo strands hanging a little over his eyes. He checked  
himself in the mirroe. Were his glasses clean enough? Why did women take so long???  
He sighed and glanced up..and there she was...he felt his mouth go dry, and he closed it   
shut. Mimi was gorgeous anyways..but this..this was pure, sheer, beauty! "Mimi, I..."  
Joe was at a lose for words, so he just stared. Mimi wora an ankle length, glimmering cream  
dress. It hugged her figure seductivly, and was held up by thin, simple straps...matching  
gloves covered her pale arms up until her elbow, and similiar small strap sandels made her  
tiny feet elegant and smooth. Her long, shimmering hair was tied in a bun atop her lovely   
head. Tendrils curling round her face, and a sparkling silver and pearl tiara nestled  
within the locks. Joe tried again "Mimi..I...wow..." She giggled, her caramel eyes glowing   
with appreciation as well. "Wow yourself Joe! You look incredible!" SHe reached him, and   
pulled him in for a sweet kiss. "Maybe we should stay here...All the girls are gonna try  
and steal you from me..." Joe twirled the girl around, bringing her back full against him,  
her arms crossed, and his own around her from behind. Joe nuzzled her smooth neck, kissing   
the porcelain skin. "I'd love to, but the prom awaits us. besides...I wouldn't want to   
disturb that cowboys sleep..."  
  
You've gone a million miles,  
how far'd you get,  
that place where yopu can't remember  
and you can't forget  
  
The limo stopped and the butterflies in his girlfriends stomach were fluttering more, or so   
she told him. "Mimi, it's Ok babe...you can meet some of my friends, my fan club..."   
Mimi arched a delicate brow. "Fan club?" Joe blushed as he stepped out of the stretch. "Yea,  
just a bunch of cheerleaders who have been trying to hit me up for some, uh, 'favours' "  
Mimi full lips pouted in a way Joe found really, really irresistible. "cheerleaders?" Joe  
grinned, leaning down to plant a kiss on her full lips, and sweep her up in his arms. "Joe!  
put me down!" Mimi giggled and pushed at his broad shoulders "You'll mess up my hair!"   
Joe put her down somewhat, by running her lithe body against his, and supporting her with   
his arms locked around her waist. She wrapped her own arms around his neck and rubbed her  
cute little nose against his, staring deep into his dark, indigo eyes.The giggles came to   
a stop, and they were caught up in the moment, smiling softly under the starlight. "I love  
you Mimi, you know that right?" Joe whispered softly, brushing his lips over hers. She   
nodded, sighing happily. "I love you to Joeseph Kido, more then anything..." They stood  
smiling at eachother, untill a shout broke them slowly, reluctantly apart. "Hey Joe-Joe,  
get in here, bring that sexy women with you! Hey Joey, wheres Mimi? I thought you said she'd  
be here??" MImi smiled and waved the boys comments away. "I thought I heard Tai, but I   
relized it was just some little dweeb..." The approaching brunette ha-ha'd sarcasticly at  
the girl, who laughed happily. "Hey Tai, wheres Sora?" Tai smiled and pointed inside."In   
there, trying to get to the punch bowl. Get this, she want's to make sure it's not spiked"  
Joe nodded solemnly. "Yea, good idea. I remember last time, Tai...singing Ricky Martin's   
She Burns, Mimi stripping down to her bra and undies, trying to give me a lap dance..."  
Mimi smacked him softly, leaning a head on his shoulder. "In your dreams Kido." Joe  
looked at the ground sadly. Managing to look heartbroken. "Yea..." They all laughed, and  
Mimi stuck her pink tongue out at her date. He tried to catch it playfully, and they made  
their way into the gymnasium. "You know though, the Tai thing really did happen..." Tai's  
mouth dropped open. "It DID NOT!!" Joe nodded sternly. "Yes it did! Complete with dance!"  
"DID NOT!" "DID TO!" DID NOT!" "DID TO!" both boys dissolved into laughter, as they entered.  
The stars glowed above.  
  
She'll lead you down the path,,  
there'll tenderness in the air  
she'll let you come just far enough,  
so you know she's really there  
  
An audible hush filled the room as they entered, one of the most beautiful men in the   
school, along with an equally stunning brunette. Julie, Natalie and Emily-Jane glared   
enviously, turning and whispering about them in an effort to repaste their torn ego's.   
Their 'boring jock' dates leered and made suggestive comments and cat calls, before the   
crowds returned to their own business and the volume returned. The gym was decorated in   
shades of pastel blue, and pink, green and yellow. It was wonderful, and the lighting   
threw specks of silver over the dance floor and it's occupents. Tai and Sora joined the   
floor, and Joe turned to Mimi. He kissed her hand, and led her out, slidding an arm   
possesivly around her slender waist. The slow songs they played allowed the two to drift   
away within the crowds, and admirers watched, some happily, some angrily. Joe rested his   
head over hers, his smooth cheek careful not to ruin her hairstyle, as well as not poke   
himself on her crown. Mimi relized Joe's dilemma and pulled his head alongside her own,   
their cheeks softly smoothing the others. Joe tightened his arms around her. "Don't ever  
let me go Mimi Takawachi..." Mimi raised her head and eyed Joe "Are you that good of a  
catch?!" Joe groaned and smiled "That's not what I meant Meems..." Mimi sighed, as Joe's  
sadness took over a bit. "Don't ever let me go...I don't know what I'd do without you  
in my life...you saved me Meems." He looked her in the eyes, and her own filled with  
tears. "When my world was falling apart...you were my godsent...you helped me to stand  
and take a fall if I had to..I love you so much..." Mimi stroked his smooth navy hair."Oh,  
Joe...you were mine...I won't let you go..as long as you'll hold me to.." They smiled into  
each others eyes again. Thrilled and exilerated just to be in the others arms.  
  
and she'll look at you and smile,  
in her eyes a sin  
she's got a secret garden  
  
They left at closing. Giggling and kissing, not parted for a minute. They decided to walk  
to Joe's flat...and they kicked off their shoes in the silent corridors. Laughing and  
shushing eachother as they stumbled to his door. As he unlocked the door, glad to be  
home, glad to be alone, he tugged Mimi inside and pushed her against the wood. "So..did  
you have fun Meems?" SHe nodded and sighed, cocking her head coquettishly. "I was the envy   
of,like, every girl there and best of all, I was with you..." Joe kissed her softly, gently   
deepening the kiss, as both of them responded. breathless Mimi backed off, "Should we go  
disturb the cowboy?" Joe tilted his head as if deep in thought. "How about I be the cowboy?"  
Mimi laughed and pulled him towards the bedroom. Joe grinned. "Ye' hah, ride 'em cowboy..."  
  
where everything you want  
where everything you need  
will always stay  
a million miles away.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
Just a cute little fluff I set up. I love reviews!!  
-Mamacita  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
